User blog:Cfp3157/Personal Oscar Ballot: 2010's
Intros are for losers. Best Animated Feature *''Coco'' (2017) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (2016) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) Honorable Mentions: Sausage Party is hands down the best adult oriented animated movie of the century, with its brutal satire mixing fantastically with the bizarre humor and depravity it depicts (2016). Tangled is the perfect imagining of a timeless fairy tale that provides a heartwarming lesson and one of the most engaging relationships of the era (2010). Best Documentary Feature *''13th'' (2016) *''20 Feet from Stardom'' (2013) *''Best of Enemies'' (2014) *''Crime + Punishmenet'' (2018) *''Hail Satan?'' (2019) Honorable Mentions: American Chaos captures the political and cultural divides the United States in an election with incredible empathy and real intelligence (2018). American Factory helps to bridge the guide between nations and remind viewers that everyone's struggle matters (2019). Best Editing *Douglas Crise, Stephen Mirrione - Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance (2014) *Tatiana S. Riegel - I, Tonya (2017) *Lee Smith - Inception (2010) *Angus Wall, Kirk Baxter - The Social Network (2010) *'Thelma Schoonmaker - ''The Wolf of Wall Street (2013)' '''Honorable Mentions:' Jeffrey Ford and Matthew Schmidt manage to balance at least five different stories with flawless manuevering and guile in Avengers: Infinity War (2018). Tom McArdle keeps the pedal to the medal and makes the procedural have the perfect amount of weight and heft in Spotlight (2015). Best Production Design *Patrice Vermette - Arrival (2016) *Dennis Gassner - Blade Runner 2049 (2017) *Chris Spellman - The Disaster Artist (2017) *Guy Hendrix Dyas - Inception *'Eve Stewart - ''Les Miserables (2012)' '''Honorable Mentions:' Guy Hendrix Dyas was a near double nominee for his futuristic and precise creation of a spaceship, making the environment feel like a real and genuine character in Passengers (2016). Dante Ferretti transports audiences back to 17th century Japan with breathless beauty and talent in Silence (2016). Best Costume Design *Ruth E. Carter - Black Panther (2018) *'Paco Delgado - ''Les Miserables (2012)' *Joanna Johnston - ''Lincoln (2012) *Michael T. Boyd - Mudbound (2017) *Dante Ferretti - Silence (2016) Honorable Mentions: Jennifer Johnson's ability to capture the 1980's with an uncanny evocation of the era was fantastic and beautiful in I, Tonya (2017). Odile Dicks-Mireaux created a wonderful ensemble of clothing that expressed period grace, character defining expression, and just downright colorful flair in Brooklyn (2015). Best Makeup & Hairstyling *Joel Harlow, Camile Friend, Ken Diaz - Black Panther (2018) *Sarai Fidzel, Odile Fourquin, Catherine LeBlanc - Jackie (2016) *Lisa Westcott, Julie Dartnell - Les Miserables (2012) *'Sian Grigg, Duncan Jarman, Robert Pandini - ''The Revenant (2015)' *Kerryn Flewell-Smith, Ellen Meng-Hsuan Lin, Noriko Watanabe - ''Silence (2016) Honorable Mentions: Gloria Logan helps to provide a period accuracy and historical recreation that allows the cast to truly inhabit their characters in Lincoln (2012). Gloria Pasqua Casny and Joel Harlow make the post-apocalyptic world realistic and captures the gore of the film with perfect creation in Logan (2017) Best Visual Effects *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) *''Blade Runner 2049'' (2017) *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) Honorable Mentions: Inception uses practical effects to a stunning degree and maximum effect to truly push boundaries on what filmmaking as a physical field of art was capable of. Interstellar creates a futuristic world and allows it to transport audiences to the most mysterious parts of the universe. Best Sound *''First Man'' (2018) *''Gravity'' (2013) *''Silence'' (2016) *''Uncut Gems'' (2019) *''Whiplash'' (2014) Honorable Mentions: Ford v. Ferrari puts audiences and viewers directly into the driver's seat, creating a pulsating and fever pitched adrenaline rush as engines roar and crowds cheer. Inception allows for the combination of fantastic action setpieces and the wonder of science fiction to become a reality as the world created clunks and assembles itself to perfection. Best Original Score *Hans Zimmer - 12 Years A Slave (2013) *Thomas Newman - 1917 (2019) *Justin Hurwitz - First Man (2018) *Nicholas Britell - Moonlight (2016) *'Carter Burwell - ''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri (2017)' '''Honorable Mentions:' Junkie XL brings the wasteland to life with a synthetic and hardcore adrenaline pushing score that fills the blood with raw energy, adding guitars, war drums, and beautiful orchestral tracks all fusing into a glorious composition in Mad Max: Fury Road (2015). Mica Levi creates a haunting atmosphere that manages to turn music into raw grief and a powerfully haughty aura that permeates throughout audiences for Jackie (2016). Best Original Song *"Remember Me" - Coco (2017) *"Let It Go" - Frozen (2013) *"Another Day of Sun" - La La Land (2016) *'"So You Know What It's Like" - ''Short Term 12 (2013)' *"Shallow" - ''A Star is Born (2018) Honorable Mentions: "See You Again" may only play towards the end, but it's impact and raw emotion that tugs on the heartstrings and allows audiences to reminisce both on the good times of the Fast & Furious franchise and weep for a life lost too soon in Furious 7 (2015). "Please Mr. Kennedy" is the type of light-hearted, quick spirited scene of a song that is hilarious and heavy in equal measures in Inside Llewyn Davis (2013). Best Action Scene *"Avengers Assemble!" - Avengers: Endgame (2019) *"Hallway Fight" - Inception (2010) *"Biker Attacking the Convoy" - Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) *'"Motorcycle Chase in Paris" - ''Mission: Impossible - Fallout' (2018) *"Throne Room Showdown" - ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) Honorable Mentions: The Church Massacre is one of the most surprising, brutal, and well-choreographed setpieces in a long time with just the right amount of fun and spunk in Kingsmen: The Secret Service (2014). Logan & Laura in the Forest is the tag-team that everyone was waiting for, watching Hugh Jackman finally unleash his rage as Wolverine while Dafne Keen's feral performance is at its height in Logan (2017). Best Villain *Allison Williams as "Rose Armitage" - Get Out (2017) *Michael Fassbender as "Edwin Epps" - 12 Years A Slave (2013) *'J.K. Simmons as "Terrence Fletcher" - ''Whiplash' *Issey Ogata as "The Inquisitor" - ''Silence (2016) *Josh Brolin as "Thanos" - Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Honorable Mentions: Taika Waititi brings the perfect amount of immaturity and humor to create a comedic caricature of Adolf Hitler, but allows the deep-rooted hatred, foolishness, and inhuman cruelty that embodies Nazism to keep Hitler from being relatable in Jojo Rabbit (2019). Michael B. Jordan gives a searing and powerful performance in what is one of the most relatable comic book villains in cinematic history, with the just right mix of charisma and dangerous zealotry that make his Killmonger such a magnetic figure in Black Panther (2018). Best Comedic Performance *Michael Cera - This is the End (2013) *'Ryan Gosling - ''The Nice Guys (2016)' *Billie Lourd - ''Booksmart (2019) *Tim Blake Nelson - The Ballad of Buster Scruggs (2018) *Zendaya - Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) Honorable Mentions: Jonah Hill's sleezy and committed performance, coupled with his fantastic chemistry with his co-stars and inability to not sell every line of dialogue like gold, makes for a gut-busting revelation of his comedic talents in The Wolf of Wall Street (2013). Mark Wahlberg's gifts as an actor have always been best utilized when paired with his goofiest characteristics and deadpan delivery, making his perfect abilities as a comedian known in The Other Guys (2010). Best Musical Sequence *'"Live AID Medley" by Queen - ''Bohemian Rhapsody' (2018) *"Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns & Roses - ''Captain Fantastic (2016) *"Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley - Crazy Rich Asians (2018) *"Do You Hear the People Sing?" by Claude Michel-Shonberg - Les Miserables (2012) *"Fuck Tha Police" by N.W.A. - Straight Outta Compton (2015) Honorable Mentions: There's a magnetic and captivating aura of beauty that emerges from Lady Gaga as she sings Edith Piaf's lovely "La Vie En Rose", causing both Bradley Cooper's world weary character and audiences to immediately fall in love with her love of music in A Star is Born (2018). Broken dreams, shattered pasts, and a longing for something greater is provided by Carey Mulligan to provide a more heartbreaking and pessimistic interpretation of Liza Minelli's classic love letter to the Big Apple "New York, New York" in Shame (2011). Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot